


you smell so pretty

by ssuppositiouss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Past Almost Dubcon, Pining Keith (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuppositiouss/pseuds/ssuppositiouss
Summary: Lance runs out of suppressants, and his scent triggers something in Keith.





	you smell so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm adding to the slowly growing number of omega!keith fics (which should keep growing, everyone pls contribute) instead of working on my five million incomplete fics
> 
> there's nothing explicit here (though the flashback in italics has a situation that borders dubcon), but i'm debating continuing this one day. it's just been a while since i've written anything like that
> 
> also this takes place in an AU where they're all like cops on Team Voltron but that's extreme background info not really mentioned in the fic at all ahaha
> 
> hope you enjoy!

"Hey!"

The door to the conference room is thrown open, forcing Keith from his thoughts. It doesn't startle Keith anymore, though the sound of the door hitting the wall is loud. A couple years on the team does that to a person, as Pidge is notorious for random explosions in her latest experiments. The breeze from the door's movements carries an Alpha's scent, though, and Keith's heart starts racing. He doesn't have to look up to know it's Lance.

Keith won't admit it to anyone, but Lance maybe slightly _kind_ of makes his heart race a little bit each time Keith sees him. Just a little bit. He knows Lance's scent, sweet but a little musky, sensual but soft, and strong despite his suppressants, because he's an _Alpha_ and he's kind and genuine and he's _Lance_. He's an Alpha because he takes care of people, and he isn't afraid to do what he has to do if it means he's helping someone else. Lance will unthinkingly put the needs of someone else above his own. He's always been that kind of person.

To everyone except Keith, anyway.

(He forces his eyes away from the door, so Lance won't have to see the stupid look of admiration on his face, since he knows Lance isn't a fan of the way he looks to begin with.)

Keith has a pen and paper set up in front of him, since Shiro wants him to take notes. His handwriting is scratchy and awful, but he's ambidextrous so that was the excuse to give him the job, since, in Lance's words, "if one hand gets tired use the other one, _lazy_." Keith doesn't really mind, though he and Lance argued about it initially, when Shiro had suggested Keith sit near the head of the table. He doesn't care where he sits, but Lance seems to care, so Keith gets the supposed privileged seat, gets to playfully argue with Lance about it, and gets to sit next to Lance most of the time (which isn't terrible at all).

They're waiting for Shiro and the others to arrive to discuss Voltron's next case. They're enforcers, protectors, people creating the greater good. Shiro said the meeting would be around now, so he isn't sure why he and Lance are the only ones here. Normally he's one of the last to arrive, running and doing everything else possible because it's inefficient to wait around like this. Pidge is usually the last person to arrive, typing away into her tablet as she walks into the room without running into anything.

"Keith." Lance is looking more than a little frazzled as he plops into the seat next to Keith. His hair is disheveled, like he's been running his fingers through it too much, and his eyes are wide and piercing.

Seeing Lance like this is a little worrying.

He sits up in his seat. "What's—"

Shit.

It's so sudden, but Keith feels his eyelids flutter shut, feels himself leaning forward to smell his teammate, baring his neck in the process. _You smell so good_.

Lance has always smelled good, but never _this_ good. It's the most amazing thing Keith has ever smelled—now he's faintly spicy and with a little bit of sugar, like those desserts Lance always brings in because "mami's cooking is to die for." It just smells overpoweringly like _Lance_ , and it's more than usual, better than usual, controlling him in all the right ways, and normally Keith can handle this but right now it's so much Lance (too much Lance) and he just doesn't want to ignore it. He can't ignore something this good. His mouth feels dry, and he's incredibly warm.

 _You smell so_ good.

Frustrated at his sudden weakness, he squeezes his legs together, clenching his hands into fists as he groans. Why does Lance have to add smelling fucking _amazing_ to his list of attractive qualities?

Not that he'd ever actually _tell_ Lance any of this, of course. Lance might genuinely want to fight him for that.

"Hey, man." Keith jolts himself upright, face burning. If Lance has noticed Keith's odd behavior, he says nothing. Good. Great. Wonderful. "Do you have any scent suppressants on you?"

Yes, Lance, please take suppressants please _holyshityousmellamazing_ —

"Why?" Keith manages. His voice sounds breathier than he'd like.

He hates it, his voice already cracks at stupid times and now he's audibly weak to Lance's smell. Keith tries to lean away from Lance, but his body has other ideas and he's just. Leaning in. Letting Lance's scent engulf him, take him, _consume_ him. It feels so nice, so comforting. He just wants Lance to wrap his arms around him, rub his scent all over him, _mark_ him with his teeth. . .

Would Lance even mind? He's so nice (to everyone else except Keith), he'd probably let Keith bask in the Alpha aroma, let him feel comfortable and warm and at home.

Lance is such a good Alpha.

"The pharmacy's out of stock until tomorrow." Lance sighs dramatically, shifting in his seat and allowing his tempting Alpha scent to build all around the room. "I'm out of suppressants until then." Keith is _dying_. Lance's smell wraps around him in waves, taunting him, teasing him. Keith's skin is too hot for his body, burning him to his core, and his heart races faster and faster and out of his control.

It doesn't feel like he has enough air. Why are his own suppressants not enough right now? Why is Lance doing this to him?

"Oh," Keith says, for lack of anything else to say.

His mind is muddled. If Lance tells him to do anything right now, he thinks he would. He can't ignore the temptation of such a powerful Alpha, not like this. His Omega urges have been weak to Lance (Keith is stronger, of course, but he doesn't mind giving in to the care that Lance is willing to give, once in a while), and this situation is making everything worse. Shiro wouldn't do this to him, he should leave and find Shiro.

"That sucks," he manages, proud of the steadiness of his voice.

He needs to get out of here.

"So?" Lance's gaze is so fierce, his eyes so blue. 

"Mmm?" Keith has always found it easy to lose himself in Lance's eyes, but now, he is much too weak.

"Do you have any?"

"Huh?"

" _Suppressants_ , mullet. Get with the program!"

Technically, Keith does have suppressants. He carries around suppressants for situations like this. But they're _Omega_ suppressants. He doesn't think they'd work for Lance. They have different hormones entirely, he can't even imagine what would happen. There's a social stigma against people who use hormones not matching their initial presentation, so there isn't much information about it.

He's sure Lance knows he's an Omega. He doesn't advertise it, has been taking heat and scent suppressants for years, but he's never implied he wasn't an Omega. But then, he hasn't had a heat at all since the Garrison, so it could probably have confused Lance. The Secondary Gender Equal Rights Act passed before he joined Voltron, so he didn't need to list that he was an Omega on any of his paperwork (especially since he presented at the Garrison so they had no record either). Most people are just more open about their status, like Lance, who announced he was an Alpha as soon as he arrived by mere presence alone, showing everyone at the Garrison how great of an Alpha he could be.

Years without a heat must have reshaped Lance's thoughts about Keith, though. Maybe that's why they're always butting heads?

He's always liked that Lance would argue with him at full force. Though he doesn't like that Lance doesn't like him, he appreciates that Lance treats him as more than an equal. They're rivals, after all.

Or maybe Keith is just overthinking, and Lance wants the suppressants because he doesn't care about the stigma. That fits Lance's character, too.

Keith opens his mouth to say something. "I—" There is a cool stickiness near his ass, heat pooling near his crotch, and the words die in his throat. His eyes start to sting. "Fuck."

Not here. Not now.

He feels the slick before his mind processes what's happening, feels the burning of his skin, the light-headed dizziness he hasn't felt in years. This awful, wonderful, terrible feeling he's purposely avoided since the Garrison.

Lance, stupid, amazing Lance, grabs his shoulder, nothing but concern in his eyes. "Hey! What's wrong?"

Keith leans into his touch, blearily. Lance's hand is so _soft_ and he smells so _good_ and he's more turned on by Lance's kindness than anything. His touch is molten, it's burning, it's the most comforting thing he's ever felt in his life. Why hasn't Lance ever touched him before? Keith loves this feeling, loves having Lance so close to him, loves knowing Lance tolerates him enough for their skin to touch. The contact feels so nice. Having someone want to touch him _feels so nice_.

No one ever touches him like this.

Then, realizing what he's doing—he's going into heat he's going into _heat_ what the ever-loving _fuck he's going into heat—_ he pulls himself away from Lance's hand, standing up to leave.

The sudden movement sends slick sliding down his thighs and he feels his legs shaking, his knees too weak to support himself as his erection makes it much too obvious what he's going through. He grabs onto Lance's shoulder to steady himself, but all it does is give him more of Lance's stupid beautiful Alpha scent. Having an unsuppressed Alpha this close to him is a bad, bad, _bad_ (terrific) idea.

Fuck.

He's going to fall over. The heat is overwhelming. He just wants Lance to catch him and he wants to just hold Lance and be held and he's always wanted this _anyway_ would it be so wrong now that Lance is parading his Alpha smell—

"Keith!" Lance jumps up to stop him from falling. But Keith can't. . . He can't let Lance or anyone see him like this again. "Why do you smell—"

He makes a pitiful, frustrated whine that startles Lance into silence as he bolts from the room. He feels Lance's gaze on him as he runs, feels the slick (sticky and cold and wet) ruining his pants, feels the dizziness grabbing him, blurring his vision. Everything is so  _hot_ and he hates the way his body clings to the idea of Lance's touch, the way he wants to be back in Lance's arms.

Running is uncomfortable with his erection, with the idea of surrendering to his own temptations, to the touch and the smell of  _Lance_.

(Lance would pretend to love him, because he's just so caring and he would want Keith to be comfortable. Lance would stroke him and kiss him and run his fingers through Keith's hair and down his body and _ohhhh_ —)

How can he call himself a member of Voltron if he can't even control himself in a situation like this? How can he solve criminal cases if he can't even sort through his own thoughts?

He navigates the halls with some difficulty, passing only a few people who probably (definitely) notice something's wrong and that his scent is off. He's probably leaving a trail of his scent, all of the department can probably tell that some idiot didn't take his suppressants (but he took them, it's so frustrating, he's on suppressants and Lance still is triggering this heat because he's _Lance_ ).

 _He's just finished training for the day, has beaten all his classmates in hand-to-hand combat_ again _, and is going to wash up and grab dinner with Shiro._

_He is going to, anyway, if not for the sudden heat overtaking his body, the wet, sticky substance dripping down his legs, the fogginess muddling his mind. He's never felt anything like this before, but they've talked about presenting in every school he's attended since hitting puberty. He always thought he'd be a Beta. He's always wanted to be a Beta. He isn't good at taking care of people, because he's never had to take care of anyone and has never experienced it to know what it means. He isn't good at being the person cared for, no matter how much he wants to be._

_He's meant to be alone._

_He feels achingly empty, and all the soreness from his fighting has amplified. He can't breathe, he can't think, he just wants, he just_  needs—

_The door to the locker rooms clangs loudly against the wall, and Keith shivers in anticipation. He smells the Alpha pheromones before he sees the culprit. He fumbles with his phone, frantically typing and sending messages, should he just call, maybe if he calls Shiro?_

i think im omega

i feel tired and rlly hot

Shiro

can u come here i cantmove i smell somethimg ithinkk

 _The smell of Alpha is overwhelming. Keith is frozen in his spot, his body begging him to let the Alpha take him, mark him,_  use _him_. _It's the worst feeling in the world, he doesn't feel like himself at all. It isn't him. He's stronger than these Alphas, stronger than everyone here. Yet it sounds so tempting. He would just lie down, face pressed to the floors, ass up and hole wide, slick glistening for an Alpha's knot._

 _(someone would finally want him, someone would finally_  touch _him)_

 _"Kogane?" The Alpha snarls (and,_ oh _, something, hot churns in Keith's stomach), but his voice is pleased. He sounds so tall and far away, but that isn't true at all. Keith is bigger than this. "_ You're _the Omega?"_

_Keith swallows. He's stronger than this, he just finished beating this guy on the floors. There's no reason he can't do it again. He clenches his hands into fists, but they're nowhere near his usual strength. "Don't come near me," he snaps, but his voice is tight and soft. His body isn't listening to his mind. All he can think of is the smell, the heat that is encompassing him, the desire pooling inside him._

_He's not himself. He's weak, a shadow of the boy who just annihilated his classmates in combat practice. He can't let this destroy him._

_But the problem, really, is that this Alpha has probably just presented as well. It's Keith's first heat, but it's also this Alpha's first time smelling an Omega in heat, his first time_ near _an Omega, his first rut. It is new to the both of them, and they're both so young, but having a first heat and being dominated by an unknown Alpha is an awful, awful thing. Keith can't bring himself to think anything._

_His body's desires are overcoming his mind's logic, and the overpowering presence of this Alpha and his smell is more than enough to pressure him to submission._

_"Why not?" The Alpha takes another step forward, grabs Keith's hair in his hand. Keith starts to smack his hand away, but as soon as he touches the Alpha's arm he keens. He feels slick gushing out of him at this show of possession (he's disgusting, he's so fucking_ disgusting _, why is he letting this happen when he hates hates_ hates _this even if it means that_ someone _might like him and want to_  hold _him and he's disgusting he's_ disgusting). _He falls forward._

 _The Alpha catches him easily, and they both slide to the locker room floors. Being in someone's arms feels so amazing, he wants to cry. Why can't he have this? He shouldn't have this. Why does he want this? He doesn't want this._ Hold me _, he thinks he whines, but he's forcing his mouth shut so no words or moans will escape his lips._

_The Alpha groans. "You smell so. . ."_

_Keith's mind is out of it. He only feels the sensations of heat and pleasure at the Alpha's touch. He isn't cognizant of when Shiro rushes into the locker room, yanks the Alpha off of him, rights his clothes and pulls him close._  

_"Nothing happened," Shiro breathes, apparently, and he sounds so relieved that Keith wants to be, too. But he's so tired. His body still wants what his classmate could have given, but Shiro's hold makes him weak, too. He thinks he feels hot tears on his cheeks. He doesn't know if they're his own tears or Shiro's._

_His mind is horrified. He isn't like this at all._

_He can't forget._

Keith makes it to his work locker. With shaking hands, he inputs the combination (through some miracle only taking four tries to get it right), fumbling for his heat suppressants. He drops everything with a loud _clang_ and slides down the side of the lockers, moaning. His hand itches to touch himself, to slide fingers where he hasn't touched in a long time, to think of Lance (the _Alpha_ Lance) as he touches. His mind is a fog, he just wants to run back to Lance he smells so good his touch is so nice he's such a compassionate person he would be wonderful and Keith has wanted him for so long has wanted Lance's attention and affection and—

 _No_.

He moves mechanically, mind in a haze, drawing the syringe, pulling up his sleeve. He doesn't know if this will work, doesn't know if he's even allowed to double-dose like this. It doesn't matter. He hasn't had a heat since the incident at the Garrison, hasn't let himself fall to that state of mental weakness again, and he isn't about to break into one at his job, where people admire him and support him and know he's there to help protect them from criminals. It's been too many suppressed heats that he knows if he messes up again, it will be painful and awful (and every close call he's had has more than proven it) and he will deserve it.

Through the bleariness of his mind, he notices the sting of the needle piercing his skin, the burn of the hormones as they travel through his veins.

He knows he has a headache coming on, but more importantly there's immense relief when the heat of his skin begins to cool. His pants are a gross mess, wet in some areas and drying in others, but he doesn't think he's releasing any more slick. Thank fuck.

He sits there for another few minutes, allowing himself to catch his breath (allowing his slick to dry, his erection to fade), thankful for the silence, that no one has found the need to enter the locker area yet. His heart's still racing, and he's still a little dizzy, but he no longer feels the terrified churning of his stomach that says he's about to go into heat.

Finally, deciding that he needs to get back up and talk to Lance (did he notice that he triggered something in Keith, did he notice _anything_ ), he drags himself up and off the floor. Everything aches. He sends a quick text to Shiro—"borrowing your spare uniform"—and cleans everything up off the floor. His phone pings with Shiro's response, but Keith doesn't need to read the reply to know that Shiro's concerned. He doesn't know if he wants to explain this.

He pops an extra scent suppressant in his mouth, just to ensure he's as scent- _less_ as possible (supposedly the only scent stronger than an unsuppressed Alpha is an Omega in heat), and slams his locker shut.

After changing and cleaning himself up, he finally heads back. The hallway still smells like Lance (and vaguely of slick and Omega and _ugh_ he normally suppresses his scent so well, he's messed up today). Lance must have followed him to the lockers, though, if the smell of the hall is anything to go by. Did Lance worry about him? Did he realize the state Keith was in because of his scent? Did he follow out of concern, just to make sure Keith was alright?

The thought makes his heart pick up in speed again, makes his mouth dry and his lips quirk up in a small, stupid smile.

He knows these thoughts are foolish and Lance probably only followed the scent of an Omega's slick, but despite all of this, maybe there's still hope for them.

It would be just like Lance, to at the very least check that he's okay, without forcing himself into the situation.

Keith follows the Alpha's scent ( _Lance's_ Alpha scent) back to the conference room, silly smile unhindered, and he opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my shortest fic ever but i hope you had fun reading anyway! let me know what you think?
> 
> (also hit me up on [tumblr](http://ssuppositiouss.tumblr.com) even tho i barely go on there)


End file.
